A New Opponent
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer has to fight someone he's never seen before. And this is a tougher opponent then most. Will he win? Read and find out. Rated T for violence near the end I'm not good with summaries.
1. Ambush

In an unknown location:  
The figure that was last seen at the very end of "A New Transformation" was still watching them. He saw how tough Gamer had been getting, since he knew all of their names. He said out loud, "Time to give him a test. To see if he's as strong as I thought." He summoned one of his best warriors. Now we could see that the evil figure had on black, spikey gloves.  
The warrior asked, "What is it you want, Master?"  
The figure replied, "Go to Mobius. And try to defeat the Destined One. Don't kill him unless he's in his 'Ultimate Form'."  
The warrior nodded, and went to Mobius.

With Gamer and Jasmine:  
Gamer and Jasmine were walking through the park.  
Gamer asked, "Do you think either your enemies or my enemies will show up today?"  
Jasmine replied, "I hope not. But they probably will."  
Gamer said angrily, "Yeah. I HATE how Quizla won't find someone other than you to pick on. She needs to get a life." He started shuddering at the mere thought of Quizla.  
Jasmine noticed his shuddering. She started petting his quills and said, "Calm down Gamer. I don't want you going dark on me right now."  
Gamer stopped shuddering and between purrs replied, "Sorry about that."  
Jasmine smiled. "It's fine."  
Suddenly, they heard an evil voice cackle, "You won't be, Destined One." Gamer turned to look at the voice and was shocked to see who it belonged to. The figure who spoke looked just like Gamer, except the figure had red pupils, dark blue irises, a red lightsaber blade on the shirt, and a scar on his nose.  
Gamer sighed, "Who are you? And this is someone's idea of a sick joke, isn't it?"  
The figure smirked evilly. "My name is Gemar. No it's not a joke. But don't worry. I won't kill you, yet."  
Gamer turned to Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, go to Tails's workshop and alert the others. I'll deal with Gemar here." Jasmine nodded and teleported.  
Gamer turned to Gemar and said, "You will not win at all."  
Gemar chuckled evilly, "Yes I will. You'll see."

* * *

**All characters in this scene belong to me.**


	2. A Quick Defeat

Gamer and Gemar charged at each other. Gamer punched Gemar, who ducked and grabbed his wrist. Gemar then pushed him back several feet away.  
Gamer said, "You're stronger than I thought."  
Gemar chuckled evilly, "Thank you."  
Gamer smiled as he added, "But NOT STRONG ENOUGH." He launched an energy bomb at Gemar.  
Gemar smirked and waved one hand, which sent the energy bomb flying out of sight.  
He said, "My turn." He launched several energy bombs at Gamer, who teleported out of the way. He reappeared right behind Gemar and tried to tackle him.  
Gemar simply kicked back, catching Gamer right in the stomach.  
Gamer tried using his telekinesis to keep Gemar in place, but Gemar delivered another punch, disrupting Gamer's concentration.  
Gamer grimaced in pain as he said, "This is going to be fun." He and Gemar charged again.

After 6 minutes of fighting, neither were injured. But Gamer was getting exhausted, while Gemar kept laughing evilly.  
Gamer yelled, "ENOUGH OF THIS!" He performed the energy shell process and snickered loudly, "Time to stop you!"  
Gemar just snickered evilly, "Ahh, the energy shell. I was wondering when you were going to use it. But it won't be enough." Gemar launched blue forks of lightning from his hands, which destroyed Gamer's energy bombs.  
Gamer gasped, "Oh no!"  
Gemar grinned evilly, "Oh, yes. You see, I'm more powerful than you. You won't win. I look forward to killing you when you go Ultimate. Bye for now." He disappeared.  
Gamer collapsed to the ground, still conscious, but out of energy. Suddenly, Jasmine came out of no where. She looked at the downed Gamer and knew what she had to do. She brought him back to Tails's Workshop, where the others were waiting.

At Tails's Workshop:  
When Jasmine got there holding the still exhausted Gamer, everyone looked at them.  
Gamer asked, "You want to know what happened, don't you guys?" They nodded. Gamer sighed, "Okay." He told them of the battle.  
When he was done, Sonic said, "So this means, you'll need your Ultimate form to beat him, right?"  
Gamer nodded. "Yup. And I will beat Gemar with it."


	3. Ultimate Gamer Returns

Jasmine teleported to Gamer's house, since he still didn't have enough energy to use his powers.  
She set him down on the couch and asked, "Now that we're here, where's your power glove?"  
Gamer said, "It's in my room, next to my alarm clock."  
Jasmine nodded. "Thanks." She went into his room to get the power glove. After about 40 seconds, she came back out with it and gave it to Gamer.  
Gamer slipped it on, then pulled a Chaos Emerald out of no where, and put it in the notch. He hit the button on the glove, and a few seconds later, after the transformation was complete, sighed in relief when he felt all his energy return.  
He turned to Jasmine and said, "Let's go tell the others first."  
Jasmine nodded, and they teleported back to Tails's Workshop.

At Tails's Workshop:  
Everyone else was waiting for them to get back. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they saw Ultimate Gamer flying above them, and Jasmine standing underneath him.  
Ultimate Gamer said, "Well guys, I'm off to defeat Gemar."  
Nebula flew up to him and replied, "Good luck." She offered her hand.  
Ultimate Gamer shook it as he said, "Thanks." He teleported to where Gemar would be.

With Gemar:  
Gemar was impatiently waiting for Gamer to come meet him again. He knew that Gamer would be in his Ultimate form.  
He thought, "That fool. I will prove to my Master that I AM more powerful. Even if we do look alike." He saw a flash of light, and Ultimate Gamer was there.  
Ultimate Gamer said, "You will lose now, Gemar."  
Gemar chukled evilly, "No. YOU will DIE now, 'Ultimate Gamer'." He stretched out the word "Ultimate" to make it clear that he was mocking.  
Ultimate Gamer smirked, "My own Rage couldn't kill me in my normal form. What makes you think YOU can do any better?"  
Gemar snickered evilly, "Because I've got more powers than you, even in your Ultimate form."  
Ultimate Gamer grinned as he replied, "We'll see who's got more powers, Gemar." Ultimate Gamer flew at Gemar as Gemar ran at him.


	4. An Uneasy Victory

Ultimate Gamer swung one end of his lightsaber at Gemar. Gemar jumped back and delivered a kick right to Ultimate Gamer's stomach. Ultimate Gamer wasn't hurt, but dropped both blades.  
He said, "You surprised me."  
Gemar chuckled evilly. "I'll kill you."  
Ultimate Gamer chuckled back. "No you won't." They charged again.

After 10 minutes of fighting, Ultimate Gamer was somehow badly wounded and his weapons were too far for him to reach and he was exhausted, while Gemar wasn't even breaking a sweat.  
Ultimate Gamer gasped, "H-how could you b-beat me?"  
Gemar replied, "Like I said, I'm stronger. Now goodbye, 'Destined One'." He gathered up one final ball of lightning meant to kill Ultimate Gamer.  
Ultimate Gamer thought, "I'm...sorry guys. I...I'm not strong enough."  
Suddenly he heard several voices in his mind. They were saying things like, "Don't give up" or "You can do it!" or "Get up" or even "You can't let him win."  
He looked around and saw that a crowd had gathered to watch the duel.  
He thought back, "I wasn't strong enough to save my parents, or avoid going Dark, or several other things that were very painful. And now, I've...failed to save everyone."  
Suddenly, he heard his mom say in his head, "Don't give up yet."  
Those 4 words were enough to make him realize something. All that pain he had gone through in his life were not to torture him, but to prepare him for this moment and several other upcoming ones. And suddenly, he knew what to do.  
He smiled as he saw the ball of lightning fly at him. He reached out with both hands, and caught it, flew up into the air, and spun while holding it.  
Gemar's eyes went wide. He yelled, "NO...IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"  
Ultimate Gamer chuckled when he flung the lightning away. He looked at himself and found that all his injuries were gone. He grinned. "It's VERY POSSIBLE!"  
Gemar chuckled evilly. "No matter. I'll still kill you." He launched several forks of lightning at Ultimate Gamer.  
Ultimate Gamer flew out of the way, and grabbed his lightsaber. He activated both blades and turned to face Gemar, who launched an enormous amount of lightning forks at him.  
He just spun his blades around in a circle, and deflected all of the lightning back at Gemar.  
When it was done, Ultimate Gamer flew at Gemar.  
Gemar said, "H-how could you w-win?"  
Ultimate Gamer smirked. "Friendship gives strength."  
Gemar grinned evilly. "You won't kill me. And you can't keep me captive. You're only choice is to surrender."  
Ultimate Gamer snickered, "You're right I can't keep you captive. But I won't surrender. I'll kill you, because I have to. Goodbye." He swung one end of his lightsaber through Gemar's heart, killing Gemar.  
Ultimate Gamer looked at Gemar's now dead body, and launched an energy bomb to wipe out all trace of him. When it was done, he powered down among cheers of the humans and mobians who came out to watch.  
He thought, "I can't believe I killed him. But...I had to."  
But there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He teleported back to Tails's Workshop.


	5. Gamer's Unease

When he got back, everyone was anxiously waiting for him to tell them what happened.

Gamer said, "Well, you know I won. But I almost didn't." He told them of the battle.

When he was done, Sonic said, "Well, you did the right thing. Now let's party!"  
Everyone agreed.

30 minutes into the party, everyone was having fun. Except for one.

Gamer was in a corner by himself. He was trying to enjoy himself, but he couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling.

A voice in the back of his head said, "You didn't need to kill him."

He mentally replied, "Yes I did. If I didn't, he would've killed everyone else. I HAD TO."

The voice responded, "No you didn't. He looked almost exactly like you. Maybe you could've turned him to your side. But since he's dead, you won't be able to find out."

He replied, "Shut up. He was pure evil."

The voice admonished him, "No he wasn't. He let you live the first time."

He said, "He wanted to kill me in my Ultimate form."

The voice replied, "So? That doesn't matter. You had him defeated. You could've held him captive. But you didn't." Gamer didn't reply.

He looked around and saw that no one was looking at him, so he quietly snuck outside to cry.

With Jasmine:  
Jasmine was talking to her brother, Alex, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, Gamer walking outside. That would've been normal for him, but she noticed that he had a sad expression on his face.

She turned back to Alex and said, "Bro, I'm going to see what's wrong with Gamer."

Alex nodded. "All right sis." Jasmine went outside to see what's wrong.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was on the ground, curled up in the fetal position. He was so upset and uneasy that, not only was he crying, but he was also sucking his thumb (with his glove still on). He heard footsteps and knew that it was Jasmine.

He turned away from her so she couldn't see his face, but pulled his thumb out of his mouth and said, "L-leave m-me alone."

Jasmine didn't, but sat down next to him. She asked gently, "Gamer, why are you so upset?"

Gamer sobbed, "I-it's p-"

Before he could finish, Jasmine cut him off gently, "Don't say it's private. If it's making you so sad that you can't enjoy your victory, then I need to know."

Gamer's only response was to try to scooch away from her. He was too upset to get up and run, or even teleport away.

Jasmine shook her head and used her telekinesis to gently pull him back towards her.

She said, "Gamer, just tell me."

Still not looking at her, Gamer sighed sadly between sobs, "I...killed...him." He sobbed even harder.

Jasmine's eyes widened with realization from those 3 words. She said, "So that's it..."

He turned his head and tilted it up so he could look right at her. He was still crying but managed to keep his eyes open with an arched eyebrow, then he quickly turned away.

Jasmine continued, "You feel guilty. You think that there was something you could've done besides kill Gemar, don't you?"

Gamer nodded, still not looking at her.

She said, "Gamer, you did need to kill him. If you hadn't, he would've killed us all."

Gamer sobbed, "But maybe I could've turned him to our side."

Jasmine shook her head. "You couldn't have. He would've betrayed us. Stop feeling guilty about doing what you had to do." Gamer  
didn't respond, but stopped sobbing and stayed in the fetal position. She said, "Maybe this will help." She used her telekinesis to flip him so he was looking right at her, then pulled him closer so his head was in her lap. Gamer was still too sad to resist, plus he didn't have the energy.

She started rubbing his quills to soothe him.

He said between purrs, "You're right. I need to get on with my life, and not mourn what probably wouldn't have happened anyway."

Jasmine chuckled, "Now that's the Gamer I know and love." After a few minutes of rubbing his quills, she was done.

She stood up, and offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him up. They walked back inside, ready to continue celebrating.


	6. An Evil Call

When Gamer and Jasmine reentered the living room, they decided to watch TV, while the others continued partying. While they were watching some shows, there was suddenly a burst of static and the image was replaced with a hooded figure, but they could see its blood red eyes.

It chuckled evilly. "Greetings, Destined One. Or should I say, 'Gamer the Hedgehog'?"

Everyone stopped partying to look at the TV when the figure said that.

Gamer asked, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The figure said, "For now, you may call me 'Destroyer'. And I've been watching you for a while now. Long enough to know more about you and your friends than you guys know about each other."

Gamer replied sarcastically, "Original name."

Destroyer smirked. "Ahh, that famous attitude of yours."

Gamer said sarcastically, "Thanks. What do you want?"

Destroyer snickered, "I just wanted to congratulate you on defeating Gemar."

Gamer gasped, "You mean, Gemar was one of your men?"

Destroyer replied, "Yes he was. I'm surprised you even managed to overcome him in your Ultimate form. I look forward to finally killing you."

Gamer was trying to keep his rage in check, but he shuddered slightly as he said, "And I look forward to kicking your ass."

Destroyer said, "Temper, temper child." He chuckled, knowing that Gamer hated being called "Child" about as much as he hated being  
called "Lamer" or "Lame"

Gamer shouted, "Don't call ME a CHILD!"

Destroyer snickered, "Goodbye for now, Destined One." He turned and nodded to someone offscreen. As he did so, part of his hood slipped, just enough for them to get a glimpse of his fur. It was light blue, just like Gamer's. The image faded.

Jasmine turned to look at Gamer, who didn't seem to notice. He was looking at the floor and was shuddering slightly.

She asked, "Are you okay, Gamer?" She started to reach out a hand towards him, when suddenly, he snapped his head up and looked at her. She gasped when she saw the look of pure evil that appeared in his eyes. They also had a glazed look.

Gamer chuckled evilly and said in a deep voice that sounded nothing like his own, "And I look forward to destroying Destroyer." He chuckled evilly again for a few seconds, then looked away. When he looked back, the evil had left his eyes. He noticed her look of pure terror, and looked at everyone else who was staring at him.

He asked in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Jasmine said, "You mean, you don't know what you just said?"

Gamer shook his head. "Nope. One minute, Destroyer had ended his message, the next I see you and the others staring at me. What happened?" Jasmine told him what he said.

When she was done, Gamer said, "I have no idea what happened. But let's get back to the show."

Jasmine shrugged and said, "All right." So, the others continued partying, while the two of them continued watching TV.


End file.
